A conventional lamp socket device in a Christmas lighting string is consisting of a lamp bulb, lamp base or lamp holder, multiple electrical conductors, receptacles or flasher control, wherein the electrical conductors can be single or double or more than two wind into an electrical circuit. The contribution conductors can be formed in one, two or more than two electrical conductors. In general, it is to use said electrical conductors to be wound in the trees in the past. The recent development is to form a net light. The conventional use is a lamp holder being equipped with a fastener or to use a fastening ring to fix the electrical conductors on the lamp holder; or to use fastening ring to bundle the multiple electrical conductors together. In the structures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,361, it discloses flexible non-electrical connectors having spaced eyelets to hold light string lamps, due to non-electrical line formed by a flexible material and easy to enlarge the eyelets by pulling the line so that the light string lamps are easily released from the eyelets. However, such structures are still unable to reach an ideal effect. The present invention is an improvement in the defects of the conventional products. It is to use non-electrical connectors, in which their size, color and appearance are similar to the electrical conductors. Said non-electrical connectors are wound, twisted and knotted with the electrical conductors or at the end of the non-electrical connectors sintered by heat and limited to the position of the lamp bases or lamp holders at interval. Thus, it is able to form every appearance, design or words so as to obtain a decorative effect.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical circuit distribution structure for a Christmas lighting string to form a certain appearance, design or words and to obtain a decorative effect.
Another object is to provide with the use of non-electrical connectors being simultaneously or individually fixed with electrical conductors by making knots or at end of non-electrical connectors to be sintered by heat so as form a certain appearance, design or words and to obtain a decorative effect.
A further object is to provide a method for forming an electrical circuit distribution structure for a decorative lighting string, in which non-electrical connectors are formed by the ropes, said rope are formed from filaments which are wound and twisted into a small bundle line, then said lines are wound and twisted into a large rope. The non-electrical connector and one of electrical conductor are wound and twisted together, and said non-electrical connector is extending along a same direction as done of said one of electrical conductor.
A still further object is to provide a method for forming an electrical circuit distribution structure for a decorative lighting string, wherein non-electrical connectors being formed by the ropes, said rope formed from filaments having wound and twisted into a small bundle line, then said lines being wound and twisted into a large rope, said twisted rope to use a reversing force to form an open part at intervals to accept electrical conductors with the lamp bulbs, the lamp bases or lamp holders to pass through its open part, while an electrical conductor intersected from the open part. As a rebound force makes the open part be shrunken so that electrical conductors with the lamp bulbs, the lamp bases or lamp holders are fixed together whereby to form various shapes in the safe lighting string.